dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Blizzard of Hell
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Blizzard_of_Hell/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Blizzard_of_Hell/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Blizzard_of_Hell/History Fubuki, also known by her hero alias Blizzard of Hell is the B-Class Rank 1 professional hero of the Hero Association. She is an esper, the younger sister of Tatsumaki, and the leader of The Blizzard Group, a B-Class hero faction. She and her sister are known as the Psychic Sisters. Fubuki is one of the few people who are aware of Saitama's true strength and is currently trying to recruit him into her group. She's also a self-declared member of The Saitama Group. Appearance: Fubuki is a young woman with a tall, slim, and curvaceous figure. She herself claims she is notably attractive. She has chin-length, dark green hair styled into a bob, and her eyes are light green. Her main attire consists of a long white fur coat, a dark green form-fitting dress, thigh-high black boots and several necklaces. Occasionally, she wears other outfits. Personality: When Fubuki was younger, she was very self-conscious about her appearance, particularly her large breasts. Nowadays, Fubuki wears elegant, expensive clothing, as she believes in the saying, “clothes define the man”, giving her a rather posh and confident image. On the outside, Fubuki is a cold-hearted, ambitious, confident individual who does not doubt her own abilities, but understands her limits to an extent, causing her to not do anything irrational. She would do anything at all costs to secure her position as the top-ranked hero in B-Class, such as inviting possible threats like Saitama to join The Blizzard Group. If refused, she would attempt to ruthlessly take them down, becoming a prominent source of the "newbie crushing" that is commonly practised by aspiring professional heroes. However, despite Fubuki's psychic talents and potential, it has been shown that she internally harbours a massive inferiority complex, being insecure and frustrated at living in the shadow of her much powerful older sister Tatsumaki. While she agrees with Genos that she is well capable of reaching the higher ranks of A-Class, she believes she could never reach the top of it, let alone reaching S-Class, due to Sweet Mask's gate-keeping at Rank 1 of A-Class preventing anyone from advancing to S-Class. As such, she gathered lower-ranked B-Class heroes, hoping she might one day surpass her sister through strength in numbers, as opposed to Tatsumaki who prefers to work alone. Despite her insecurity, she carries a heroic nature within her when she was willing to sacrifice herself to buy time for Bang and Bomb to escape from Overgrown Rover, a Dragon-Level threat. Fubuki seems to be a charismatic leader, as many of her group members respect and care for her and are willing to risk their lives for her. In return, she cares deeply for The Blizzard Group members, and relies heavily on them to advance in rank, despite her own talents in telekinesis. Fubuki’s personality has overseen a massive change after meeting Saitama, who encouraged her to finally overcome her fears and weaknesses, and find her determination to become stronger and advance into A-Class. She dedicates her days to be fully committed to seeing her organisation's continued improvement and well-being. Like Tatsumaki, Fubuki is intelligent, yet unlike her sister, she is relatively more composed and level-headed, and is shown to possess good deduction skills. However, her strong ego has constantly led to her desperately seeking attention and assuming authority without earning it sometimes. Powers and Abilities: * Intelligence: Fubuki is a very intelligent hero. She correctly deduced the current situation with the Monster Organization without the communication system of the Hero Association working properly, while Saitama and the others were completely clueless. Powers - Psychokinesis: Psychokinesis: As the younger of the two psychic sisters, Fubuki, just like Tatsumaki, possesses psychic powers, therefore making her one of the few heroes within the Hero Association that has supernatural abilities. Although not nearly as powerful as her sister Tatsumaki, Fubuki is a skilled esper. Even as a young girl, she was allegedly capable of moving a truck. She has displayed the ability to redirect an attack from a Disaster Level Dragon Mysterious Being, although she was visibly exhausted afterwards and claimed not to be able to do it again. Unlike most espers, Fubuki has developed the ability to control the trajectory of her telekinetic signals, which generally travel in a straight line. Although this ability does not directly affect the power of her telekinesis, it allowed her to create a powerful defensive technique. Moreover, she is able to sense when her sister is nearby or using large amounts of psychic power. Fubuki's psychokinesis is strong enough for her to levitate in mid-air, or even fly at quick bursts when needed. * Expert Psychic Combatant: Fubuki has been shown to mainly use her psychokinesis when engaged in combat, using graceful but also destructive techniques which includes throwing rocks, pebbles, and various other items at her target. With agile movement thanks to her power of flight, coupled with quick thinking for improvisation, Fubuki is also able to manipulate her surroundings to her advantage to impede or crush enemies. Similar to her sister Tatsumaki, a glowing aura surrounding her body is generated whenever Fubuki uses her powers. Through her constant research and quest for versatility and innovation, Fubuki has learned things that not even her sister knows about, such as that resistance to psychokinesis is directly linked to one's willpower. Despite her experience, she still lacks some control over her strength. There have been a couple instances where she worries that she might have overdone her attacks. * Psychic Barriers: Like her sister, Fubuki can erect psychic barriers to protect herself or allies. Her barriers were proven strong enough to protect Bang and Bomb from of Overgrown Rover's energy blasts, albeit with difficulty as Fubuki bleeds from her eyes after using the technique. * Physical Enhancement: '''It is possible to temporarily empower another person's physical attributes. Their speed increases and any previous lingering pains and strains are removed. '''Fighting Techniques: * Hell Storm: Fubuki’s signature move. This involves her surrounding the target with a strong tornado, drawing in rocks and nearby small objects to inflict damage along with the wind Category:Character Category:Characters from Japan Category:Female Category:Human Category:One Punch Man Category:One Punch Man Character Category:Hero Association Category:The Blizzard Group Category:The Saitama Group Category:Esper Category:B-Class Hero Category:Telekinesis User Category:Psychokinesis User Category:Laura Post Voice Actor Category:Power Level 7-C Category:Psychic Sisters Category:Flight User Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Superhero